Treasured moments
by jedioprime
Summary: Darth Vader's thoughts as he fights Luke in Rotj, quotes are not word perfect so sorry!


Luke's lightsaber fell into his hands; he immediately turned it on to try to decapitate the emperor. I blocked it with my own lightsaber. I knew this is what he expected me to do, I was playing along. Now he's laughing, why am I doing this? If Luke beats me Palpatine will make him kill me and take him as an apprentice. I don't want that for him, his life would be destroyed, like mine. The moment Padme left, my life was worth nothing. Life was terrible without her. When I found out our child was alive I was so happy. His eye's look just like his mothers. Moments go by as we fight, he has become very powerful, more powerful then me. I will die today, and if Luke's anger takes over he will take my place. Luckily I feel no anger in him.

"I know there is still good in you, I can feel the conflict"

"There is no conflict" I throw my lightsaber at him.

The balcony breaks, throwing Luke under me. I slowly walk towards him; I talk to him as I search for him. Finally I feel something, what he is thinking about, what he just thought that Leia Organa was his twin sister; Obi-wan hid both of my children from me!

"You feel strongly for your friends especially for..."

He knows what I'm about to say.

"Your sister, Leia, Obi-wan was wise to hide her from me, now his failure is complete, if you will not turn then maybe she will"  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!"

Luke comes out of his hiding spot; he is completely full of anger. The Emperor has won, I just know it. He pushes me to the small bridge. He is unbelievably strong; I can't take it much longer. Suddenly I feel a great pain, I look at my arm, and Luke has cut it off. He has defeated me.

"Good, very good, now take your place at my side like your father"

Luke looks at his arm and clutches it, he looks at my hand, and realized my hand was cut off before; he turns back to the Emperor and throws his lightsaber.

"Never" Luke said" I will never turn to the dark side, you've failed your highness, and I am a Jedi, like my father before me"

The Emperor's grin turned upside down. I know this isn't what he expected.

"So be it Jedi"

I know what he's about to do, he shoots electricity out of his hands towards Luke. Luke starts yelling in pain. After a while he stops.

"Now young Skywalker, you will die"

He continues.

"Father, please"  
I realize he is killing my son, I look at them both, and then I pick up the Emperor, I walk over to the bridge and throw him off, I finally killed the Emperor, I have destroyed the sith. I fall down, and Luke runs over to me, and starts dragging me to his ship. I watch as Imperial soldiers run off to their ships to escape the explosion. Not one tries to come over here to help Luke. I don't blame them; I killed tons of them for no reason at all. Lots of them look at me triumphantly, and then they laugh. Luke swears at them, they looks bewildered to see someone defending the evil, treacherous, sith lord. I feel Luke drop me, he must be at the ship.

"Luke take this mask off so I can see you with my own eye's"  
"But, you'll die"  
"Nothing will stop that now"  
Slowly he takes off the top part, then the main part. I feel the oxygen escaping me, I starting breathing very happy, I use all my strength to smile at him.

"You were right" I say.

"Tell your sister you were right" Then I felt a strange sensation. I black out.

........................................................................

Where am I? I don't know this place, I look down, and I'm not covered in scars anymore. How did this happen?

"Hello Anakin"

"Obi-wan?"  
How is Obi-wan her?  
"How are you here"  
"We are both part of the force now"

"Is anyone else here?"  
"Yes"  
"Padme?"  
"I'm sorry Anakin only Jedi can come here"

I frown, Ob-wan notices.

"But, some old friends are here"  
"Would they want to see me?"  
"Why wouldn't they"  
"I don't know, maybe because I killed them all!"  
"Don't worry they have already forgiven you"  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
He puts his hand on my back to guide me. He takes me into the room full of Jedi. But, there is some missing.

"Where are the others"  
"Only the ones who were at peace with the force when they died are here"  
I look around, I don't see Mace Windu, Ahsoka Tano thank goodness, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, and plenty of others. But, I do see Yoda, Shaak Ti, and others. For once in over 20 years I feel at peace.


End file.
